A new beggining 3
by TomAndDavinaForever
Summary: New fic about Rachel and Adam dealing with the strains of married life. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T incase of swearing or sexual reference (there wont be much of this) Please review and tell me what you think, your opinions mean a great deal to me! Thank-you for your continued support 3
1. Day one: The beggining of our honeymoon

_**From being a young girl, Rachel had always been a solitary person. Although she had a few friends and various family members (who liked to wander in and out of her life when it was least appropriate) Rachel had spent most of her adult life alone. This wasn't something that she regretted as in her mind it was the safest option. Things were about to change though, as Rachel was about to embark on the biggest, and possibly the scariest journey of her life.**_

_**Marriage**_

_**How was she going to cope having someone constantly looking over her shoulder? Having someone watching her every move? **_

**Day 1: first day of our honey moon and the start of our married life:**

The moment I stepped off the plane I was overwhelmed by the lovely warm breeze that swept over me. Tossing my dark blonde hair over my shoulders, I linked my husband's arm and allowed him to take my hand luggage.

"Are you happy Rach?" Adam asked gently.

"yes.. Why wouldn't I be?"

"you just look a bit… Distant"

I slipped my arm around his shoulder and reassured him that I was fine, though maybe it was me who needed the reassurance; after all I _had _just made the biggest sacrifice of my life. Waterloo road had been everything to me and at times I had thought It couldn't function without me. But I had been proved wrong. I had turned the school around and nobody could take that away from me, but it was time for me to move on. I had to focus on my future and not dwell on my past. I couldn't do that if I remained at waterloo road.

As is he had read my thoughts; Adam turned to me and looked deeply into my brown eyes.

"You have made some pretty big sacrifices for me darling"

I smiled, unsure of what to say.

"you don't regret it do you?"

"of course not Adam... I love you.. you know that don't you?"

Adam returned the smile and pulled me into a loving embrace.

"I love you too Rachie and I always have"


	2. Day Two: the beach

**Day two: the beach**

We got up fairly early, and neither of us knew how we wanted to spend the first day of our much anticipated honey moon. It was only after we had returned to the hotel room, after having breakfast that Adam suggested we got to the beach.

He said that he said he loved going to the beach but I had always thought it a bit of an ordeal. Would he expect me to wear a Bikini? I did buy one, an expensive one from Lipsy, but that was just for show. I never planned to actually wear it. He saw be staring at the pink flimsy piece of licra, hanging out of my suitcase and smiled.

"you will look gorgeous in that babe"

_Oh shit _I thought to myself. _ Im going to have to wear it now._

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? It wasn't _too_ skimpy… My mind suddenly drifted to the memory of a previous holiday. If I recall correctly, my boob completely popped out of my bikini, leaving me red faced on a beach in Ibiza in front of a gang of adolescent boys. Unable to deal with the thought of a repeat performance, I decided to wear my swimming costume (with a sarong over the top just to be safe)

"are you sure you want to go to the beach Rach?" Adam asked, obviously reading the worried look on my face.

"yeah I don't mind what we do"

This wasn't strictly true. I would much rather wander into town and check out the shops, but that clearly wasn't what Adam wanted to do.

_Ohh lord. Married life was going to be difficult._

We walked to the beach shortly later and Adam didn't seem to mind that I had opted for the swimming costume, in fact he didn't even comment.

I relaxed slightly as we lay side my side, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you Rachel" he said, for what had to have been the 10th time that day.

"I love you too" I replied, trying not to sound unenthusiastic. _Don't get me wrong, I do love Adam, but I gets tedious when he says it over and over. I know that he loves me, he doesn't need to keep telling me. _

_Maybe im being to hard on him _I thought.

_Its me who's being difficult, not him. Im not doing it purposely, maybe in just not good at being in a relationship… _


End file.
